


Creepy Crawly: BAD END

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: Alternate ending for Creepy Crawly.





	Creepy Crawly: BAD END

Kimiko struggled in the bounds she was in, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t scream because of the sticky substance over her mouth, the same stuff over her arms and legs. 

Fire didn’t work. She tried. Thousands of times. A stinging pain in her neck told her that that must’ve caused her power blockage.

She hated this. She hated this. She hated this. 

With whatever vision she had passed her teary eyes, she was in a dark room. Oddly familiar. Webs were everywhere, and they were huge! Putting two and two together, she was caught by a giant spider. 

Dammit.

Where are the boys? Are they okay? God, she prayed they were okay.

The last thing she remembered was that she was trying to find the Wu in a cave. She was slowly getting used to the new Jack. It was hard to ignore it anyhow. After a couple showdowns, the monks, except Kimiko, told Jack that he didn’t have to hide anymore. It took a moment, but he even used the monkey staff with his spider form! Omi praised him. Raimundo called it cool looking. And Clay joked with him about a pet he used to have back in Texas. 

Kimiko? She wouldn’t get near him. He wasn’t tolerable back then, he’s even less tolerable now! She hated spiders! Hated them!

Usually, she wasn’t that judgmental. She dealt with huge spiders before. Even that, she could deal with Jack with or without the mutation. But...something felt off. 

Very very very off.

Jack was more...distant. Observant. The more time in his real form, the more of a spider he looked like. Eyes wide and...scary. Jack didn’t talk, only little mumbles. The boys thought it was because he was nervous of his real body around them. So, they didn’t listen.

Kimiko knew what was wrong after a while.

She hacked into Spicer’s systems, which are nearly impossible before but now it was a pinch. His mother was talking to him about something. About hunting. Says he was coming of age to finally hunt someone for himself.

Someone.

Not something.

Kimiko was scared for her friend's life. Jack was hunting them. It was obvious. His actions? Body language? It was so obvious!

She was looking for the Wu. Jack didn’t show up. Maybe he found someone and left them alone. She told herself that as she searched. The team decided to split up and look, hoping to cover more ground. Kimiko wished she went with someone. She had this feeling. This very bad feeling. 

The feeling of not being alone when you’re supposed to. 

She called out to Rai, saying that the joke wasn’t funny.

No response.

She hoped for anything to make a noise. A rat even! Something...

Right as she turned around to continue searching. Something fast ran to her from behind and before she could turn around, something bit her neck, hard and after a minute she fainted.

Next thing she knew, she woke up here. 

Kimiko cried. She was helpless and stuck. Her only hope was her friends but did they know she was gone? How long has she been gone? Are the boys okay?

God, she wish she knew.

Something moving caught her eye and she quickly looked at it. A large tarantula crawled next to her face. She silently screamed but quickly shut up when an arm slammed on the other side of her head. She looked straight and saw the one and only...Jack Spicer. 

Four red eyes glowed as pale white skin was rough. Large fangs poked out from under his upper lip. He has six arms instead of four like last time...

Kimiko yelled at him through the web. 

Nothing. 

Four of his arms grabbed onto Kimiko, nails digging into her body. The remaining two held onto the web. 

She kept crying. Shaking her head. Begging, pleading. 

Jack opened his mouth, wider...and wider... From the back of his throat, two large fangs of a spider came out and opened wider.

Kimiko screamed.

And screamed.

Until the fang wrapped around her head and...

  
  


~~

“Find the Wu yet?” Jack asked the monks. He grew close to them since they let him show his true self.

“Not yet,” Rai called.

“Have ya heard from Kimiko? She still on vacation?” Clay asked.

“Guess so,” Jack said, eyes slightly wide as he went back to look, “I haven’t heard anything from her.”

“Wonder where she could be. She hasn’t answered her phone,” Rai informed.

Jack shrugged and picked up the found Wu, noticing something fell from his pocket.

The comb of webs. 

Kimiko's favorite Wu.

He calmly put it back in his pocket and turned to the boys with the found Wu. 

“I found it!” Jack waved it with a smile. The three monks congratulated him and Jack offered to get them ice-cream. 

It would be rude to refuse such a kind offer from a friend.


End file.
